


Selfish

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.<br/>-Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks and I don't no why it won't space out

It was a Monday evening at the fire house the phones were ring off the hook "Kevin sweety get the phone"Abby yelled " hello ghostbusters what can we help you with"said Kevin "oh okay they will be on there way" Kevin hung up the phone. " Kevin who was that" Patty said "it was someone for the ghostbusters patty nothing serious" 

Kevin pulled out his phone and started texting "Kevin you big puppy dog were the ghostbusters" holtzman said. "Oh yeah I forgot 315 Carpenter Lane in Manhattan in apartment 5 I think the girl said her apartment is haunted" Kevin said.

The girls load the ecto-1 the girls arrived at apartment 5 and holtzman knocked on the door. 

A 5'1 girl with short black hair and pretty black eyes that could perice the soul she had dark skin that made her colorful floral print dress stand out holtzman stared at her in awe she looked into to her eyes she was paralyzed by her Beauty "You guys are the ghostbusters right?"the girl said.

"Yes we are I'm Abby this is holtzman,Patty and Erin" said Abby she put out her hand for the girl to shake it the girl put out her hand and said" nice to meet you all I'm Lulu won't you guys come in and I'll tell you what's been happened."

The lady's started walking into the small apartment it was a one bed room apartment with a small kitchen and floral colored sofa and a vintage television. The girls sat down on the couch waiting for Lulu to explain. "I called you here because there has been this ghost that's been visiting at me night and it just won't go away." 

"Can you show us were you saw this ghost" Abby said Lulu walked them towards the bathroom "Here I saw it appear here" the bathroom was small the toilet had a pink fuzzy cover on it their was a flower rug on the flower with a pink shower curtain. 

And suddenly the ghost a peared it was an old woman who looked pissed and got close up to Erin face and spit ectoplasm in her face but it didn't hit her something blocked the ectoplasm it was lulu she had an umbrella "yeah Doris kinda spits at stranges " said Lulu "Doris?" Erin said "You named the ghost Doris" Holtzman said.

"Yes she looks like a doris and she rude always interrupting and for scaring away my dates is that a problem" Lulu said " no I think that's cute" holtz said with a wink.Lulu blushed "can you two stop fliriting we have a ghost to catch"Erin said with annoyance holtz made a salute and said "aye captain." The girls pulled out their proton pack and shot "Doris".

Lulu thanked them and holtzman invited her back to the fire station for some pizza and she agreed to go with them. The gang was sitting around eating pizza. "Hey gorgeous do you want another slice" holtz said Erin was about to respond when lulu interpreted "who me" "of course you beautiful do you want another slice" holtzman said

Erin stood at that kitchen watching Holtz and Lulu flirt and it have her a strange feeling she could feel her stomach twist and knots formed in her stomach. Watching them just be so handsy made her heart sting. "Oh holtz your so funny your so sweet" Erin mocked "jealous much"Patty said "who me ...no what... Why would I be jealous" Erin said stuttering. Abby walks in caring her plate "what are you guys talking about" "Erin is totally jealous of Lulu" patty said "Awe my little Erin is jealous" Abby tryed to squeeze her cheeks but Erin smacked her hands away 

"Just admit your feeling for holtz and she will stop fliriting with Lulu" Patty said. Holtz started walking towards the kitchen "I'm going to take Lulu home" Holtz announced patty and Abby made a ooo sound like little kids talking about crushes. "Its not like that I mean she pretty but I think she straight" said holtzman 

The next holtzman came strolling in the fire house while whilst the tune of like a virgin by Madonna in wearing the same jumpsuit and crop top as yesterday the only thing different about her was a hicki that could be seen on her neck. There was a sound of ooo coming from the kitchen"so I'm guessing you got lucky then" patty said while drinking coffee "I don't kiss and tell Patty" she said with a victorious smile. "What going on down here" Abby said while carrying a laptop down stair with Erin right behind her. "Holtz got laid" patty said while squealig.

Those words played on repeat in Erin's head on repeat she felt like a lump.was stuck in her throat she just wanted to run to the bathroom. She faked a smile and pretend that she was listening to their conversation

Its been 3 weeks since holtz and Lulu started dating and she has been at the fire house every other Saturday and it was really starting to piss Erin off. The sound of high heels hitting the steps could be heard it was lulu wearing a pale pink skirt and a white cami shirt and a varsety jacken carrying a picnic basket a red lipstick. "Hey gorgeous come her often" holtz said with a smile "yeah I have a hot girlfriend who works here" lulu leaned and gave holtz a kiss on the cheeks 

Erinsat at her station starring at them she felt hurt. Erin was getting annoyed with their constant giggling like school girls. "Don't you have a job to be at Lulu" Erin snapped " actually I don't work on Saturday I'm a teacher at Columbia university I recently got tenur" she said with confidence " that's why I'm here today were celebrate tonghit." And with those words Erin ran to the bathroom crying "Did I say something wrong" lulu said holtzman explained "oh I feel so bad I'm sorry I didn't know " "I'm going to talk to her" holtzman said 

Holtz knocked on the bathroom door "Erin please open the door" the door opened and holtz walked in "Lulu really sorry she-" holtz was cut off by Erin lips holtzman pulled her in pressing her body against Erin's their hands wonder each other bodys. Holtzman pulled away " I can't do this Erin I have a girlfriend" Erin stepped away from holtzman " I'm sorry but I like you and I didn't realize until you started dating Lulu" "Erin I can't do this you don't like me when I'm single but now that I'm taken you want me" holtzman walked out of the bathroom.

later that night holtzman had set up a beautiful diner for lulu on the second floor floor was decorate with rose and fairy lights. Holtzman was wearing a white dress shirt a blazer and skinny jeans with shirt slicked back Lulu came up the stairs wearing a form fitting black dress with a pearl neckless and a diamond Head banned. After dinner the couple was slow dancing to she is love by parachute.

Erin wanted to just die for what she did she felt so selfish. Erin was walking up to the second floor to find her phone but what she really found was holtzman and Lulu slow dancing. She felt even more guilty seeing them in love. She snuck over and grabbed her phone and left.

Holtzman leaned in to kiss lulu pulled back "what's wrong " "Do you love her" lulu said in a shy voice "what are you talking about" holtzman was confused. "Erin you love her I see it in your eye the way you stare at her and I saw how hurt you were for her" "I like you thought" holtzman grabbed her waist a pulled her close "holtz babe I know you like me but not as much as Erin and I see it and I can't compete with that so Im breaking up with you" lulu kissed holtz cheeks and walked out of the fire house and holtzman life.

. Its been 2 weeks since Lulu and holtz broke up and holtz had been in a zombie she was just going through the motions. Holtzman started to cy again and locked her self in the bathroom. Abby looked over at Erin as if telling her to talk to holtz. Erin knocked on the bathroom door "holtz I'm sorry this is all my fault" holtz pulled her into the bathroom their were tear stains on holtz cheeks " its not your fault its mine I was trying to get over you and I used her" "Its okay holtz I like you but I was just scared to admit it I meant what I said in the bathroom I like you it just took me a long time to realize it." Holtz grabbed Erin's face they inhale each other pressing their bodies together until their was no space left the pulled back breathing heavy "what does this mean Erin" holtz said "it means I'm complete in love with you" and they kissed once again.


End file.
